Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt is the oldest child of Piper and Leo. On the Show Wyatt Halliwell must have been born under a lucky star. His birth fullfilled a prophesy about magic stopping to greet a twice-blessed child. He's also the heir to Excalibur. Not bad for someone who, as the child of a witch and a whitelighter, wasn't supposed to exist. When he was less than a year old, his younger brother, Chris, travelled back in time to prevent events that would have turned Wyatt evil. When they were alone, it was clear to Wyatt that he couldn't trust this dark stranger who vowed to stop him if he couldn't save him. Despite the lack of trust, Chris eventually gave his life for him, something Wyatt was too young to really remember or understand. As Wyatt grew older, he proved to be a very quiet child, at one point not talking to anyone other than Vicus, a demon who befriended him in hopes of turning him evil. He was also a mischievous child, sometimes orbing his brother upstairs or even to Grandpa's house so that he could be the center of attention. In the Comics The Sourcebook "The line continues with their offspring, beginning with Piper's sons, Wyatt and Chris, who have journeyed from the future on occasion to help the current generation." Charmed Lives Wyatt and his little brother, Chris, entered the kitchen to find their mom and baby sister being suspended in the air by vines. Piper asked the two boys to help. It is uncertain in what form this help took other than that Piper and Melinda did get out of the vines. The boys may have used their own magic to get the two free or they may have gone for the help of someone else. No Rest for the Wicca Wyatt, along with his siblings and cousins, stayed with his dad while his mom and Aunt Phoebe went to a funeral and Aunt Paige went to meet her new charge. The plan was for them to go to Magic School. Unnatural Resources Wyatt goes with his mom, Piper, and Uncle Coop to get Excalibur out of it's rock so that they can use it on the Source. The Heir Up There It is revealed that Wyatt isn't the only one who's twice-blessed. Both his little brother and his baby sister, Melinda, are also twice-blessed. Last Witch Effort Wyatt's cousins come over for a sleepover while the adults work on a solution to get back his mom and his Aunt﻿ Paige. When his grandpa, Victor Bennett, arrives, he watches over the sleeping children. Piper's Place Wyatt cast a spell that duplicated his mom and duplicated her and duplicated her and kept on duplicating her until he was convinced to undo the spell returning all the duplicates back to where they came from. Family Shatters When Paige and Prue met and caused the powers of everyone in their family to mess up, Wyatt used his powers to conjure another dragon. It is unknown where this one came from, since dragons are extinct and the last one came out of the television. Quotes Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3﻿ Gallery WMH06.png|The Sourcebook WMH04.png|Charmed Lives WMH01.png|No Rest for the Wicca WMH02.png|Unnatural Resources WMH03.png|The Heir Up There Flashback WMH05.png|Last Witch Effort - With Wuvey WMH08.png|Piper's Place WMH07.png|Piper's Place WMH09.png|Family Shatters ﻿ Category:Charmed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Category:Human Category:Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Good Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 1 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 2 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 3 Characters